


New Games

by RedKryptonite



Series: New Games [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKryptonite/pseuds/RedKryptonite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short series where Wally and Dick teach Conner some games that normal kids play. There are hints at a relationship between Dick and Conner, it will progress as the series goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For Traciller](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+Traciller), [because she wants to read what I can't write :P](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=because+she+wants+to+read+what+I+can%27t+write+%3AP).



Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, sad ain't it?

Tag

Wally blurred past Conner again and again barely escaping his reach time and again. Dick in the mean time was just returning from a solo mission, no sooner had he set foot on the ground was he tackled by an over eager Superboy.

" Conner what's going on?"

Wally was snickering in the background and Conner looked at Dick confused. Why was he using the Robin voice? Did he do something wrong again? It wasn't the best place to think about it in all honesty, because Conner was still straddling Dick and the other was getting agitated.

" Conner?" This time the voice was gentler.

Conner looked at him with sheepish ice colored eyes " Tag you're it?" Then proceeded to dart away yelling at Wally " Run! I got him!"

And Wally ran, too bad for him that Dick had practice catching him and predicting his moves. He was effectively tripped and tied within a few moments. Dick walked up calmly smirking, blue eyes sparkling when he flicked him in the forehead.

" Tag you're it" He then continued to walk away the smirk growing wider by the second. He always won.


End file.
